It'd Be Magic
by cassandrcarol
Summary: Hun, I’ll be ok if he tries to hurt me. I am perfectly capable to protect myself. When we were making out at the kissing booth. He fought me, but I came out ok, I’m here with you now aren’t I? HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**It'd Be Magic**

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm Cassie and this is my first She's The Man FF. I hope you enjoy it!

The debutante ball couldn't be any better for Viola Hastings. Her family and friends were they're showing her support and Duke had been her escort. After the formal dinner, the group of friends moved to the dance floor when a slow song came up. Everyone on the dance floor that didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend left the dance floor leaving Sebastian and Olivia, Toby and Eunice, Paul and Kia, and last but not least Duke and Viola. When they came together, Duke circled his hands around Viola's waist as she entwined her hands behind Duke's neck.

"So, are you planning on staying a girl this time around?" Duke asked sarcastically.

"Of course. What would you really want to be seen kissing a boy?" Viola asked and smiled.

"Just so you know, I don't really stick tampons up my nose." Viola said to her teammate. Duke smiled remembering the first time they met and when he had one up his nose after fighting Justin.

"That's good to know." He whispered as they moved closer together, her head was now laying on his chest.

"So what are we Duke?"

"You know Hastings, you're not as smart as you look." He said as Viola pulled his face toward hers and they met for their first kiss as a couple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Saturday morning, the morning after the ball and Viola woke up in her room in her mother's home. It was covered in North Carolina posters and World Cup 2006 posters with Carolina blue walls. She stretched in her bed and got out of it. She walked down the stair thinking about what she wanted to talk to her mom about and ended up finding her eating breakfast.

"Good morning my beautiful butterfly."

"Morning mom. Listen" she started as she loaded up her plate with eggs, bacon, and toast, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok what is it sweetie?"

"Well I know this might be a pain, but I was wondering if I could transfer schools?"

"To what school do you have in mind for transferring to?"

"Sebastian's school." She watched her mothers face, but could not read her expression. About five minutes later, her mother nodded.

"I will talk to Principal Gold and see what I can do."

"Thanks mom!" Viola said and kissed her mom on the top of her head. After shoveling her food down her throat, she raced up the stairs to her room, jumped on her bed, and grabbed her cell phone to call Duke.

"Hey baby." A deep voice answered.

"Hey guess what? My mom is talking to Principal Gold to see if I could transfer to Illyria!"

"That's great babe; did you tell her why?"

"Nope, she didn't ask."

"Ok because remember what you requested-"

"I know, I know. So what are you up to?"

"I'm heading over to Andrew and Toby's to hang for the day. Do you want to do something tonight?"

"Of course I would! What do you have in mind?" Viola said excitedly.

"How about Cascarios at eight? Do you want to meet at you're house or at school?"

"My house sounds good."

"Ok well I gotta go." Duke replied with no doubt a smile on his face.

"OK, love ya."

"Love you too, bye." He said and hung up the phone. She hung up her end and took a shower. When she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, she pulled her blow-dried hair into a messy bun and called Kia and Yvonne to see if they wanted to go shopping. Yvonne couldn't because her family was leaving for her grandparents so it was just Viola and Kia. When the doorbell rang, Viola raced to the door and told her mother she was leaving. When they got into Kia's green bug, they went downtown and soon found their selves sitting outside of Starbucks, drinking soft caramel lattes. When they started to walk again, they started talking.

"So I saw you and Paul dancing last night." Viola said as she nudged her friend and laughed.

"It was a friendly dance Vi and what about you and that hot soccer player you were with; you two practically made-out on the runway." Kia replied and smirked. Viola forgot that they had kissed on the runway and thought about making up a lame but believable excuse before Kia pointed that minor detail out.

"It was friendly kiss." She retorted as they entered American Eagle.

"Oh yeah because I stick my tongue down my friends throat." Kia said and looked at Viola's pale face. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish and also like a fish no words seemed to roll off of her tougne.

"Fine, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone." Kia nodded knowinly as Viola sighed.

"Duke and I are gng out. He asked me last night and I said yes."

"Aw! Vi, that's so cute; you two look so cute together!" She said as they left American Eagle with bags in tow.

"I know it is, but I would rather not people knowing because that provides Justin with a better chance of knowing, and I don't want him to come near me and especially Duke right now." She said as they went into Aeropoastale.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Viola got home at about six thirty that night, she had nearly missed her mom as she walked out the door.

"Viola sweetie, I'm going to a meeting with Principal Gold now, so please don't be up too late!" And closed the door. Viola had a devious smirk on her face as she went up to her room to put on a natural coat of makeup and nicer clothes for tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the clock chimed for eight o'clock, Duke was on the front porch and rang the bell. Viola opened the door and ushered him inside where she was greeted happily with a light kiss on her lips. She smiled at him as she dragged him to the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"Do you want to stay in tonight?" Duke asked his girlfriend as she gave him the puppy dog eyes. He laughed and agreed. Viola kissed him as a thank you and they ordered pizza. They were watching TV while waiting for the pizza to arrive.

"Oh my god I love this movie!" Viola said as she scooted closer to her boyfriend and laid her head on his shoulder. The movie, Duke soon found out was High School Musical.

"Oh my god you still watch the Disney Channel; my sister watches Disney Channel and she's eleven."

"So, this movie is so good and it's really cute." Duke gave in and asked what it was about.

"It's about this guy named Troy Bolton who is the basketball star at his school and this girl named Gabriella is 'the freaky math girl'. The two sing karaoke together on New Years Eve and feel like it's the _start of something new_. When winter break is over, Gabriella is transferred to East High School due to her mom's job and meets Troy there. They eventually try out for the school play not caring about what everyone else thinks; they're _breaking free_ from what is expected of them. It's really cute and well yeah." Viola finished lamely. Duke nodded and watched the movie when the doorbell rang. He got up and answered it to find Justin holding their pizza. When he looked up their eyes met and Duke got angry.

"Duke what's up?" She asked from her spot on the couch and got up. When she got to him she then saw Justin.

"How much Justin?" Viola asked.

"Fifteen bucks." He said coldly and stared at Duke. Duke gave him the money and Justin left. When they closed the door, Viola locked it and set the security alarms for around the house; just in case. She wrapped an arm around his waist, which seemed to bring him back to earth.

"Duke it's ok, let's just sit down and eat our pizza." She said as she brushed her lips over his. They walked back towards the couch and Viola noticed that they were at the auditions part.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you think?" Viola asked as they made their way up to her room.

"I actually liked it, maybe I'll watch the Disney Channel more often." Duke replied and smiled as they sat on her pre-made bed. Duke leaned against the headboard as Viola sat in between his legs and leaned against him.

"I have a question Vi."

"Ok shoot."

"Why don't you want anyone to know that were dating?"

"Because of Justin. I'm afraid if he finds out then he'll come after you and the last thing I want is to see you get hurt…"

"Well I think he has a hunch." Duke replied, but he could see Viola was really worried. He turned her face around softly to face his.

"Hun, I'll be ok if he tries to hurt me. I am perfectly capable to protect myself. Do you remember the kissing booth? When we were making out at the kissing booth. He fought me, but I came out ok, I'm here with you now aren't I?" He then added softly. "I'll always be here with you and for you." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Then Viola pulled him back for another couple of kisses as there mouths moved in a rhythmic pattern. They broke apart for air, but as Duke was stoking her hair and as her head was nuzzled in the nape of his neck, the couple fell asleep.

**A/N:** Well what do you think so far? I'm happy with it and it gets more interesting as the story grows longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**It'd Be Magic**

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all for you're reviews! I just got an idea from one review so I'm going to use it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone, but if Channing Tatum's girlfriend would like to give him to me I don't know who it is now then I would be glad to have him.

Viola stirred in her position in between Duke. She tried to roll over but found a leg in the way. She opened her eyes to see Duke sleeping soundly above her. She smiled but then realized that her door was open and that they spent the night in her room. Scared, she shook Duke awake.

"Duke wake up." She whispered and shook his leg. He stirred and then opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He said and groggily stretched out his limbs.

"Were in my room and we spent the night in my room."

"Crap!" He said as they both got up out of their current positions with each other and stood beside the bed.

"I have a feeling nothing good is going to come out of this." Viola said worriedly to her boyfriend. "I have an inkling that my mom saw us."

"Well what could we possibly have done in here?" Duke asked obviously still half asleep. Viola eyed him in disbelief when Duke finally understood what she meant.

"Shit!" He said as they hurriedly walked down the stairs towards the front door. She opened the door and let Duke out, but not before they kissed goodbye.

"I'll call you later."

"Ok bye." Duke said and drove away. When Viola closed the door, she saw her mom sitting in the kitchen with a solemn look on her face. Trying to avoid her mother she sneaked up the stairs towards her room.

"VIOLA HASTINGS!" Her mother screeched. Viola tiptoed back to her mother and sat down opposite her at the kitchen table.

"I came home last night to an interesting sight. My only daughter and a guy sleeping on her bed with each other."

"Mom-"

"Do you have any idea how disappointed I am with you?"

"Mom-"

"I can't believe that you would do such a thing! Under my roof!"

"MOM! Can I explain what happened?"

"I think I already know what happened." The elder spat icily.  
"No you don't. We were watching a movie last night and I wanted to show him my World Cup posters in my room. He was looking at them on the bed and I sat next to him and we feel asleep."

"That still doesn't explain why you two had you're arms around each other. I want you to go upstairs right now, sit in you're room and think about telling me the truth. When you decide you want to tell me the truth, you can come down and tell me and then you may leave you're room. No more boys are allowed in this house unless I am home."

"Yes m'am." Viola said and started to march up to her room.

"Viola." She turned around to face her mom.

"You're starting school at Illyria on Monday, but you need to move you're stuff in tomorrow and Olivia Lennox, Sebastian's girlfriend, is you're roommate."

"Thanks mom." Viola said as she walked up the stairs to her room. She shut her door and locked it, and called Duke.

"'Lo?"

"Duke its Vi."

"Oh hi." He said groggily into the phone.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I did."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She wailed into the receiver.

"Hun, calm down it's ok." He said as she heard water running.

"Ok well I need to tell you something; well two things."

"Shoot." He said as she heard the water stop.

"Do you want the good new or the bad first?"

"Good." He said as she heard him pick up a set of keys.

"Well the good new is I'm starting at Illyria on Monday!"

"That's fantastic hun." She heard as he walked out of his room.

"Well the bad new is, well I'm not really sure if this is bad it's more of funny to me but-"

"Vi, do you mind telling me."

"I was right about my mom; she thinks we had sex last night." She could hear Duke laugh into the receiver and it made her laugh.

"Well I wouldn't consider it bad news, but I wouldn't consider it good either. So when are you moving into you're dorm and who is you're roommate?"

"I can't tell you; I got to go I think my mom is coming up the stairs, love ya."

"You too bye." He said as he hung up. Viola pretended to be asleep when her mom knocked on her door.

"Viola sweetheart, can I come in?"

"Sure mom." She replied and she felt the bed sink. She rolled around to face her mom and spoke.

"Sweetie I decided that I was a little harsh. I think the no boys around while I'm gone is enough so you can go out if you want."

"Yea thanks mom!" Viola said sweetly as she hugged her. When her mom left, Viola put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and drove to the soccer field at Illyria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got there she saw Duke kicking around. She pulled out her cell phone and called. She saw him walk towards his phone and pick it up.

"Hey babe!" Viola said.

"Hi Vi, where are you?"

"Look to you're right." She said and smiled. He turned around and hung up the phone. She walked out onto the field and met him by the eighteen. He smiled and hung up the phone. He picked her up and twirled her around as she laughed in his ear. He soon put her down as they passed around.

"I thought you weren't allowed out today." He said confused as he passed her the ball.

"My mom said that not having boys in the house was bad enough." She replied and smiled. After about an hour of kicking the ball around they decided to head back to Duke's dorm. When they were in his building and noticed no one was there, Viola put her arm around his waist as he held her close. When they got in his room Viola started thinking about all of the good times they had in it. Sebastian looked up and smiled, "Hey Vi."

"Hi Sebastian. How's Olivia?" She said as she hugged him. They heard a knock on the door when Sebastian answered, "You'll find out now." And opened the door.

"Viola!" Olivia screeched as she hugged the brunette.

"Hey Olivia how are you?"

"Good, Sebastian and I were just going to go to Cascarios, do you two want to come?" Viola thought about saying yes, but she didn't want to be there when her brother and her friend started making out.

"I think it's better that we didn't come. Maybe just us two can go after I move in tomorrow."

"Ok, oh yeah I forgot you're my new roommate. Well see you two later!" Olivia called as she dragged Sebastian out of the dorm.

"Bye!" Viola waved as they closed the door. She turned around to see that her boyfriend had disappeared to god knows where.

"Duke?" She looked opened the door to the hallway when she heard a door open. Of course there was Duke getting a clean shirt from his dresser. Viola closed the door and walked towards Duke. He sat in his swivel chair while Viola took a seat on her brother's bed.

"What do you want to do tonight?" She asked him questioningly.

"I don't know it's up to you."

"How about we take a walk around campus. You could show me around."

"Ok, let me actually get a shirt on and then we can go."

"Ok I promise I wont look." She said jokingly as he laughed.

"I think it's a little late for that." With that, he ushered her out of the room and they walked around campus. They passed by the cafeteria, the auditorium, the basketball court, football field, the campus center, the guys dorms, the girls dorms which were situated on the opposite side of campus, and the classes building. As Duke was talking Viola wasn't really listening, she just wanted an excuse to stare at her boyfriend. They were holding hands as they made there way back to his dorm. When they got too close to civilization, they let go and made it back safely to his dorm. When inside, they noticed a letter on Duke's bed. He opened it and read it:

_Orsino-_

You better watch you're back because you have what's mine. You never know when I'll be near. This just might be you're last minute.

-Draton

The letter only made Viola upset as she ran out of the dorm all the way to the soccer filed. She made her way to the coaches office to see if he left the door unlocked but had no such luck. She then ran and sat inside the soccer net she scored the winning goal against Cornwall and cried. It was rare for her to cry, but since no one was there she let it all out. Then she heard a voice from behind her.

"I knew you would leave him and come back." She jumped up and leaning against the right goal post was Justin.

"What do you want with him?"

"Isn't it easy; you. He has you and you're mine." He said advancing towards her. As if he read her mind, she felt an arm slide around her waist and lifted her head up to see Duke.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the all mighty Duke Orsino. Are you ready for my fist to meet you're face." Duke just stood there and looked at Justin. Viola had never seen him so angry and was scared. He then turned them around and started walking away when the arm that was around her waist was gone. She turned around to see Justin on the ground with Duke towering above him. He slowly walked away when Viola yelled out,

"Duke!"

**A/N:** A cliffhanger. This is my first cliffhanger in a story besides Toxic. I'm really happy with this chapter and I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging, but I hope you can wait until I post the next chapter.

Please leave a review on your way out!

-Cassie


End file.
